And I Will Try To Convince You
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Just before Blachel's date in BIOTA,Kurt visits Blaine and tries to convince him that he really does like boys. If not one in particular ;  Please give it a try! xx


And I Will Try...

To Convince You.

'Blaine! Open the door!' Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's dorm. It was the day of Blaine and Rachel's date and Kurt hated that they had fought. He wanted to make amends and to try something. Something that could make or break their friendship. The door swung open and Kurt saw Blaine. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

'What's up, Kurt?' Blaine said coolly before returning into his room. He took this as an invitation inside. Blaine sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his curls, this only reminded Kurt of the urge to run his fingers through those locks. Kurt sat down opposite him and took his hand. Blaine looked down and back up again.

'I'm about to do something I don't do often,' Kurt took a deep breath.'I'm sorry. I miss you and I should have just supported you. I feel terrible and as you know I am very fashionable and I would just love to help you with the outfit for your date.' Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine's eyes soften. Soon, Kurt was engulfed in a suffocating hug.

'I cannot believe you just apologized. First time for everything, eh?' Blaine joked. Kurt pushed him off and smiled. He honestly did feel bad but he needed to do this before he would chicken out.

'OK. I will help you on one condition,' Kurt said before taking a deep breath.' I support you one-hundred percent by the way but I want to help you out of your confusion.' Blaine looked at him curiously before nodding.

'I trust you.' Blaine murmured.

'Okay, close your eyes,' Blaine did so.'Now, what I want you to do is imagine, I don't know, Rachel doing this to you. After that I want you to imaging a guy, any guy... how about Tom Felton? Doing this to you.' Blaine nodded and Kurt took his hands.

'It feels normal. Natur-' Blaine was interuppted by Kurt.

'Tell me at the end.' He stated before moving his hands up and down Blaine's wrists in slow, careful movements. He softly, with just the tips of his nails, rain his fingers up and down Blaine's arms. He felt the goosebumps on his skin as he proceeded to do so. He gingerly ran his foot from Blaine's ankle to mid-calf, nearly savoring in the sharp intake of breath before he remembered he could be imagining another boy or worse... Rachel.

Kurt took one of his arms away from Blaine's' and began doing the same thing to Blaine's leg, only daring to go as far as mid-thigh. By now he had stopped running his foot up and down Blaine's leg and just let it linger beside Blaine's, the two just touching.

Kurt then took his hand from Blaine's thigh and began tracing his hand along the contours of his face. He moved his hand along Blaine's eyebrows, then over his eyelids and under his eyes. He moved it along the strong jaw bone and his perfect pink lips.

Kurt took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing Blaine's neck with a closed-mouth. He trailed lingering kissed all the way over his face. He placed two on his eye-lids with such care, one on his nose and one, very close one, to the corner of Blaine's mouth which lingered almost teasingly. Kurt pulled back and coughed politely before removing his hands and jumping off the bed,' I, uh, I hope that helped you, B-Blaine.' He murmured before going to the door. He hoped that Blaine would see it as an act of friendship and not a way to get into Blaine's pants. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by being pushed against the door and having his lips pressed fiercely against his own. A pair of strong hands were on his hips and slowly, Kurt brought his arms up and wrapped them around Blaine's neck,'you cannot just do that!' Blaine exclaimed when they broke apart. Kurt chuckled before resting his forehead against Blaine's. They stayed like that before Blaine took his hand and sat down on the bed. Kurt followed suit, knowing that Blaine wouldn't go further then a kiss.

'It was you, by the way.' He murmured looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

'What was?' Kurt asked curiously, rubbing circles into Blaine's palm.

'Who I thought of,' Blaine said softly.'When you said ''guy'' you were the first person to come into my mind. I didn't even think of a girl.' He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, slowly massaging them. Kurt pulled away after he heard the familiar tune of 'Don't You Want Me'. Blaine blushed and answered the phone.

'H-hi Rachel,' Kurt had an evil look in his eye as he leaned in and pressed kisses all over Blaine's neck and face, watching Blaine squirm.' N-no, I can't go tonight. I'm sorry I've got to cancel... No, Rachel! Any guy would love you but... The thing is I'm not straight. I'm gay, very gay... Thanks for the support. Ok... yeah, I can do coffee platonically soon. Okay, K-Kurt wishes you the best... Yeah, I'm with him now... Yeah, that's what the kissing noises are... Maybe I'm not heterosexual.' Blaine mused watching Kurt freeze.' Oh... I'm Kurt-Sexual... Yep, bye Rach.' Blaine ended the call and smiled widely at Kurt.

'You are a dork.' Kurt smiled.

'Yeah... But I'm _your_ dork.' He murmured before leaning in for another kiss.

'Yeah you are!' Kurt answered before pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Fireworks.

Xxx

Okay... I don't own Glee... Obvs ;)

Haha anywhooooo... I needed to write this because my _other_ story Impact is getting kinda depressing and I needed a fluff outlet. I would have had them making out but I've never been snogged so Ce la vie! ← No clue how to spell that! Lolzerz!

Okie pokey.

PWEEEEEEEASE REVIEWWWWWW! I'LL BUY YOU A COOKIE! WITH SMARTIES! :D I love you guys for reading but your critisism(sic) would be helpful. CONSTRUCTIVE ONLY! I WILL NOT TAKE ANYONE SLAGGING ME FOR THE SAKE! Ok...Telly-Bye Bye ;) Telly Wung bye-bye that is.. Eh? Eh? I'll stop now...

REVIEW!


End file.
